


Prompt Day 3

by anniewhovian



Series: Prompt Days [3]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did another Prompt day on tumblr. Here are the results <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ian/Luke: “I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot!”

“Oh my god.” Ian couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped him as he took in the room. It was absolutely horrid, blankets and pillows and… were those _christmas_ lights?

“Movie night!” Luke flung himself onto the layer of pillows covering the floor, grinning up at Ian. 

“Luke… You really didn’t need to do all this. We could have just watched the movie on our beds.” Ian’s mind was already racing, thinking of how long all of this would take to clean up and return to it’s proper places. All the blanket folding that would need to be done….

“What’s the fun in that? Besides, you don’t need to worry about anything. Just sit down and enjoy the movie!” Luke reached up to pull Ian down with him, Ian sitting down grumpily. He had to admit, the pillows were pretty comfortable…

“Fine. What are we watching?” Ian watched warily as Luke pressed play, turning off the lights before returning to his previous spot.

“You’ll see. It’s pretty recent, Jeff told me it was pretty good!” Ian’s eyebrow raise in suspicion. Anything Jeff said was good could range from the stupidest movie on the planet to the scariest thriller. And knowing Jeff, he wouldn’t tell Luke what type of movie it was.

“Did you look up-” Ian was silenced by a hand over his mouth, Luke’s attention on the screen as the picture began.

“Shhhhh, no talking.” Ian rolled his eyes, removing Luke’s hand from his mouth. If it was a thriller and Luke hadn’t looked it up and got scared it certainly wasn’t Ian’s fault.

* * *

Honestly Ian wasn’t even fazed at this point. He had totally called it, and Jeff was an ass, and Luke was incredibly dumb. 

“I should have looked it up I should have-” Ian shook his head, pressing his lips to Luke’s gently in an effort to soothe him. Luke returned his focus to Ian, seemingly much calmer.

“You’re an idiot for not looking up what kind of movie it was.” They hadn’t even gotten five minutes in before Luke was a scared mess, curled up against a rather bored Ian. It wasn’t even a good horror movie, four out of ten at best. Luke looked down dejectedly, nodding slightly before smirking.

“Well, I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot!” He seemed entirely too pleased with himself. Ian couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you are."


	2. Ian/Caddy:“You’re so cute when you pout like that.”

“This is stupid.”

“You’re stupid.” Ian’s immediate retort was rather childish, but so were Caddy’s complaints. It was supposed to be a fun outing, help welcome Hana into the club, but things had ended up not working out. Instead of the night on the boardwalk everyone had wanted they were stuck out on the beach, the boardwalk closed for repairs. Really it wasn’t all that bad, but Caddy’s grouching was putting everyone down. 

“Well I’m sorry if I just wanted to have a good time!” Caddy shook his head, taking off down the beach. The club exchanged a look, Hana reaching out to Ian gently.

“He’s disappointed. Maybe…” Ian turned to her, nodding.

“Yeah… I’ll go try to… something.” He began walking after Caddy, smacking himself lightly. The point was to celebrate, arguing wasn’t going to help anything. Really, he knew how Caddy felt. He hadn’t necessarily been looking forward to the rides, but… the boardwalk would have been better than the beach.

“James…” 

“What?” Caddy was sitting quietly on the sand, swirling patterns with his fingers. Ian sat down next to him, waiting quietly. Caddy sighed. “Look, I know I’m being stupid, okay? I just… whatever. It doesn’t even fucking matter.” He spat the words bitterly.

“James…” 

“I wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel with you.” Caddy stared hard at the ocean, refusing to look at Ian. Ian paused, Caddy’s outburst unexpected but… He leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, Caddy’s face heating up with his touch. Ian gazed out onto the ocean, his own face flaming as he spoke.

“You’re so cute when you pout like that.”


	3. Mai/Hana: “You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Living with Mai, Hana came to expect a lot of things from her roommate. Volleyballs resting in the hamper, clothes draped haphazardly over chairs, sudden outbursts when playing video games. It was all part of Mai’s charm. The one thing Hana didn’t expect, however, was a blanket fort.

“Mai…” Hana’s mind immediately returned her to their room at Asagao, that fateful night third year that had changed Hana’s life forever. If she had known back then how happy she would be…

“Hana, have I ever told you how much I love you?” Mai wound her arms around Hana’s waist, pressing a gentle kiss to Hana’s forehead as she giggled.

“You tell me all the time, Mai.” She nuzzled her girlfriend gently, the scent of Mai’s shampoo washing over her. 

“Good. Because I love you a lot. A lot a lot. So much.” Mai moved her hands slowly, finishing her sentence by attacking Hana’s sides with tickles. Hana squeaked, trying to wrestle her way out of Mai’s arms as she laughed maniacally. 

“Mai- Ah- Let me go!” Hana’s laughter filled the room. She squirmed in Mai’s grasp, finally tipping them both over onto the pile of pillows and blankets. Mai stopped tickling her, flopping over to look at the ceiling 

“Mai, you know I love you, right? Before Asagao… well, I wasn’t very happy. But you… you became my best friend, and I just… I love you so much, Mai.” Hana smiled sadly, wiping away the tears running down her face as Mai looked at her alarmingly before smiling and hugging her fiercely.

“You are the single best thing that’s ever happened to me, Hana, and I wouldn’t have it any other way."


	4. Hana/PBG:  “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again”

PBG couldn’t believe his luck. After years of cursing himself for letting her get away, years of thinking about her, missing her, Hana was back. Shyer than he remembered, sure, but there was no doubt it was her. And when she asked him to the festival…. He couldn’t stop smiling. Nothing could bring him down. 

He was ecstatic. He had his best friend back!

Her surprise at finding out he had been her childhood friend had caught him off guard. After hearing about her lost memory, however, he wasn’t surprised she had never tried to contact him. How could she, when all Hana remembered was bits and pieces? He made it his mission to help her remember. But….

It wasn’t easy.

Buying her the animal Intersection game had been the first step. She had enjoyed it when they were little, almost just as much as he did, so maybe it would bring back better memories? After that… everything started to go downhill.

He couldn’t play soccer. He had gotten distracted, so caught up in missing goals and helping her remember him that… now it was too late. The damage was done. All he could do was sit back as his team struggled without him. Or… didn’t struggle, apparently. PBG tried to tell himself this was fine. Everything was fine. 

Nothing was fine.

The day of the tournament loomed bright and early. As PBG listened to Jon getting ready to leave, pretending to sleep so he wouldn’t have to talk, all he could think about was Hana. She was back but everything seemed so different. Neither of them were the same as when they were kids and yet… something else seemed change. He couldn’t figure it out, but he knew that no matter what he was going to kick Luke’s ass in the tournament. 

Falling asleep was not part of the plan.

For the second time that week, and what he hoped to be the last, PBG scrambled from his bed in a rush, Hana leading him to the competition. He couldn’t believe he had almost missed it. Shaking his head quickly he took his place, ready for anything. It was time to win.

As Hana cheered him on, PBG felt something swirling inside of him. He won against Luke easily, this new feeling fueling his thoughts as he finally let the machine stop, his victory well won. Watching Hana cheer as the club was announced the winners, handing her the jacket, PBG realized something important. 

Luke was in the way.  
Or maybe he wasn’t?

“So you’re not in love with Luke?” PBG tried not to get excited.

“No, I’m not.” PBG’s heart sped up, his thoughts running on overdrive. That didn’t mean she liked him, though. PBG realized she had stopped talking, stammering a reply quickly, something about Liking her and being sorry and other things that he wouldn’t remember later. He dashed off, his feet matching the pace of his pulse.

He was surprised, when she followed him. He was surprised when she said she loved him. He was even more surprised when he realized what the feeling had been.

“Hana… I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.” His memories came rushing back. Every time he had ever thought about her, missed her, loved her. 

He loved her. 

He knew it in his heart, and his head, and he knew it all along, really. He loved her. There was no other possibility. And she loved him back.

There was nothing else he could do but kiss her.


	5. PBG/Shane: “It’s okay to cry…”

PBG wasn’t sure what to think when he heard something like the sound of sniffles coming from the clubroom. There wasn’t a meeting until tomorrow, no one was technically supposed to be in the room, but it wasn’t uncommon for some of the club to use the room for privacy, or a get away place. He wasn’t sure what to do. Obviously whoever was in there wanted privacy, but…. 

PBG was curious. Besides, he needed the duffel bag that had been left in the room. Cracking the door open, he steeled himself before walking in. He hadn’t been sure what to expect, but the sight in front of him had definitely not been on the top of the list of possibilities.

“Shane?” 

“I… uh.. PBG! What are you doing here?” He turned away slightly, an effort to hide himself scrubbing frantically at his face. PBG frowned, moving a step closer.

“I left a duffel bag in here. What-” PBG shook his head, moving to reach out to Shane. “Nevermind that. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Shane leaned away, avoiding PBG’s hand. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Shane, it’s okay to cry….” Shane seemed to deflate at the words, slumping down in his chair. PBG’s alarm made him reach out again, a comforting hand on Shane’s shoulder as his face crumpled, tears running down his face once again.

“I just…” His words were shaky, a gasping breath drawing it’s way from his throat. Shane pressed a hand to his mouth, PBG moving quickly to gather him into a hug, rubbing his back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

“It’s okay, Shane.” Shane nodded slowly, allowing himself to be held.

“It’s okay.”


	6. PBG/Jared: “I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.”

Jared strived for perfection. He had to, it wasn’t a choice. After all, anything less and his mother wouldn’t spare a second thought to sending him away for good. Which is why, even at Asagao, Jared didn’t allow himself a break.

Until the Normal Boots Club.

It wasn’t easy to keep his hobbies a secret. Jared liked video games, he liked DnD, he liked everything his mother despised. If he thought about it, that was probably why he liked it. Because it meant rebelling. It meant ‘you can’t control this part of me’. So joining the Normal Boots Club, a club known for video games, while having a group of friends that didn’t care about his family or how perfect he felt he had to be?

It was absolute bliss.

Until…

Jared knew it was only a matter of time. Really, he knew from the moment he joined, but he refused to accept it, refused to acknowledge the feelings developing for a friend he barely knew. As they spent more time together, as the group grew person by person, Jared knew that one day he wouldn’t be able to hide it, that one day he’d snap, or he’d break, and everything would be laid out for everyone to see. 

It was time to act, before that had the chance to happen. It couldn’t be that hard to confess to a crush, right? Even if that crush is one of your closest friends? And might not even swing your way? 

Heh.

Jared paced the floor outside of PBG’s room, psyching himself up. He could do this flawlessly. After all, he had practiced only a million times. He stopped pacing, turning back to his room. Maybe he should practice more…

“Jared?” Shit. Jared smiled, running a hand through his hair as he turned to face PBG.

“Hey PBG! I was just… uh…” Now or never, Jared. “Can we go in your room to talk?” 

“Uh… sure?” PBG seemed confused, opening his door as Jared followed. Jared gulped, trying to push down all his fears as PBG plopped onto the couch, inviting Jared to sit down and talk. 

“I… PBG. I need to tell you how I feel. I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you. And I’m so sorry if you don’t feel the same way, or if this makes some kind of rift, or… I just needed you to know. Thanks for listening, and being a great friend.” Jared shakily wiped away a tear, turning to leave the room once again. He had done it, and now PBG probably hated him, or….

“Jared…. I think I love you too.”


	7. Hana/Mimi: “You deserve so much better.”

Hana’s gentle nature had cause her more trouble than she was willing to admit. She often wondered if maybe she had stood up to the bullies, just once… Really, it didn’t matter anymore. There was no use living in the past. To move forward, however, Hana had the compulsion to be the better person, to forgive, give second chances.

That meant making friends with Mimi.

Mai didn’t like this. She knew Hana was just this way, Hana was a better person then she was, more willing to forgive. And Mai loved her for it. But being friendly towards Mimi… it was more than Mai could do. Hana was on her own for this one, and Mai would pick up the pieces.

Hana knew she was taking a risk. She knew that Mimi could easily turn down her efforts. Easily turn against her, make up some rumor. But something told Hana this was worth the risk. Standing in front of Mimi’s room, hand ready to knock, Hana could only hope she was right.

“Hana? What do you want?” Great start. Hana resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead smiling easily at Mimi.

“I was wondering if you have a minute to talk?” Mimi paused, glancing Hana up and down before nodding.

“Fine.”

* * *

Hana didn’t know what to think. One moment she had been making very little progress, the next Mimi was in tears and the only thing Hana could do was comfort her. Mimi’s words were broken with sobs, making it hard to understand her, but the one thing she could make out was ‘not good enough’.

“What do you mean not good enough, Mimi?” When her crying was finally quieted, face stained with mascara tears, Mimi looked at Hana desolately. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m not good enough. I’ve never been good enough….. You deserve so much better, Hana. You came here to get away and all I’ve done is make your life hell. Just because I was jealous.” She shook her head slowly, grinning ruefully.

“Mimi….”

“You deserve better.”


	8. Shane/Jimmy: “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

There were many words Shane could use to describe Jimmy. Sarcastic? Sure. Clingy? A bit, yeah. But if there was one word he’d use time and time again, it was impatient.

“Shaaaaaane.” Very. Impatient.

“Yes, Jimmy?” Shane didn’t even have to look to know that Jimmy was sprawled onto the floor, 4DS resting precariously on his chest as he stared blankly at the ceiling. It was just that kind of day.

“What are you doing?” Jimmy sat up, moving the DS to the floor to watch Shane.

“Drawing.” Shane wasn’t sure he had the concentration to talk to Jimmy and draw at the same time, this commission being one of the more difficult he had done so far. Sure, he didn’t necessarily need the money, he was just a student (and not a poor one at that), but it never hurt to make a little extra.

Jimmy would just have to wait.

“Shaaaaaane I’m boooooored.” Jimmy drew out the vowels, his voice reaching a whinier pitch as he began to poke Shane’s side insistently. Shane spared him a glare before focusing once again. Jimmy pouted.

“Shaaaaaane pay attention to me.” 

“Shaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnne”

“Would you quit that?” Shane slapped Jimmy’s hand away gently, shaking his head. Jimmy shot him an offended look.

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” Jimmy stared at Shane, daring him to look away first. Shane frowned, rolling his eyes before getting up.

“Fine. 10 minutes, that’s it!” Shane gasped as Jimmy pulled him into a kiss, grinning.

“Perfect.”


	9. Wallid/Hana: "You weren't supposed to laugh!"

“Hana, I need to tell you something.” Wallid wrung his hands nervously, mustering a smile as Hana stepped aside to let him into the room. Where to start? 

“Uh… okay. So. I may or may not have found a frog and uh… brought it back to Asagao with me?” It looked so lonely and I just wanted to give it a home and…” he brought it out from his pocket, holding the small frog gently as it croaked. “I mean look at it! Hana?”

Hana was holding back tears, her laughter reduced to a soundless motion as she covered her mouth, wrapping a hand around her waist. She held up a finger, trying to desperately to calm her soundless amusement. 

“You weren’t supposed to laugh!” Wallid shook his head, smiling as Hana finally stopped giggling. She wiped away a few tears, giving a guilty grin.

“Sorry, I just… a frog, Wallid? Really?” She giggled again as he gave an offended noise.

“Yes. His name is Pepe and I love him and I don’t know how to take care of him please help me.”

“Oh my god.”


	10. Caddy/Shane: “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”

Shane was tired. It had been a long week, too long, and he needed a break. The last thing he wanted to do right now was attend the “Foreign students meeting” or whatever. But he had made an obligation to go, and as much as he’d rather not he stuck to his word. Shrugging on his Normal Boots jacket before leaving his room, he was met by a certain other British student.

“Caddy,” he spoke as a statement, acknowledging the rival member before moving to walk past. 

“Shane! I was hoping we could walk to the meeting together, if you don’t mind? These things get bloody tedious and-” Shane stopped listening, his body going on autopilot as Caddy talked. He already had a headache, the enthusiastic boy next to him wasn’t helping.

“Shane?” Shit. Had Caddy noticed he wasn’t paying attention? He slowed his pace slightly, looking at Caddy.

“Yeah?” 

“..... Nevermind.” Odd. Was Caddy’s face redder than it had been before? Shane shrugged, returning to his usual pace but watching Caddy out of the corner of his eye. He seemed… flustered? He kept moving his hands to finger edge of his jacket, play with the buttons, finally stuffing them into his pockets. Shane could feel his eyes glance at him every so often, fleeting looks of determination and doubt crossing his face.

“.... Why do you keep looking at me like that?” This seemed to startle him even more, Caddy’s eyes growing wide as he stuttered.

“L-like wha- what?” 

“I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking. Like…” _Like you like me._ The realization hit Shane, his own face growing red. Of course. How hadn’t he picked up on it before? 

“I… uh… I have to go.” Caddy sped off, running towards nothing as Shane watched helplessly, unable to react. His mind reeling, all he could think to do was reach out, a shout escaping him as he watched the yellow and black jacket fade into the distance.

“Caddy- Wait!”


	11. Jon/Hana: “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”

“Jon…” 

“I know, I know. Just one more time, please?” Hana could never resist those puppy-dog eyes. Smiling slightly she nodded, looking down at the script once again. Their reservation could always wait.

* * *

“... Jon?” Hana waved a hand in front of his face, confusion overtaking her features as he blinked.

“Uh, yeah? Sorry, I was just…” He trailed off, shaking his head. She frowned.

“The play’s coming along wonderfully! It’s going to be fantastic, I can already tell!” Hana reached out to place her hand over his, starting slightly when he laughed.

“Oh, no, that’s not what I was worried about. We’ve got a great cast and crew, this is going to be a good play!” Hana loved the way his eyes lit up thinking about the play, the dedication and love he had for every part of the production really showed. “I was just thinking…. Have you ever been told you were crazy for being in love?” 

Hana’s mind sped, reminding her of those days at Asagao right after she and Jon had started dating. The whispered rumors. The lies. She had been so lucky to have a wonderful group of people to fall back on.

“I… yeah. Kind of, yeah.” She squeezed his hand gently. There was something in his gaze, a new fierceness. Hana hadn’t seen such determination since the video game tournament. 

“Hana… When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then! And I love you. A lot. I… uh..” he pulled his hand from hers, fumbling in his pocket. Hana gasped, eyes widening. This couldn’t be….

“Hana, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> and maybe consider clicking the donate link while you're there? That'd be cool of you.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
